My Secret Admirer
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Rachel finds a letter in her locker and is determined to find out who it's from.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea a while back and i originally had a certain person in mind to be the secret admirer but i'm not decided yet.**

* * *

/

/

/

You gape down at the thin piece of paper in your small shaky hands. You suspect that this is all just one big joke created by the Cheerios or someone who just wants to mess with your head, get your hopes up before crushing them. You gaze around for any sign of cups full with a cold colored substance in the hand of a Dumb, narrow minded Jock but you don't find anything but a few students chatting quietly as they walk past.

You let out a breath and glance back down at the letter that's slightly crumpled from your death grip on it. Your expecting the words to just disappear and be replaced by harsh insults or sarky comments but the neatly inked writing doesn't budge. You have to blink again just to make sure they are still there before you slowly scan the paper once more.

_You are Beautiful Rachel. Amazing, Stunning and Breath takingly talented. You are perfect and i wish you would just see it. _

_I'm in love with you._

Now that your certain that the letter is genuine (hopefully). You start to wonder who could of written it. Your positive that it's someone from Glee as no one else really take notice of you (You don't count the Brittany Spears fiasco) so you whip out some paper and a pen from your locker before shutting it and strutting of towards your next class. Your determined to find out who your secret admirer is.

/

/

/

* * *

/

/

/

In Spanish you quickly jump into the empty seat next to one Finn Hudson before writing down all the Glee club members. You are desperate to find out who the person responsible for the letter is. The one person who loves you for you, flaws and all. That's like a dream come true. If only they would tell you their feelings to your face. You don't care who it could be. Anyone who loves all of you is worth it right?

_Noah Puckerman _

_Finn Hudson_

_Kurt Hummel_

_Mercedes Jones_

_Mike Chang_

You stop as a voice from beside you speaks up.

"What you doin Rach?"

Your head snaps up to the smiling boy looking over your shoulder at the paper on your desk and it suddenly dawns on you that this_ boy_ is your Ex. Your _Ex_. Your grinning like a cheshire cat before you can realize it.

"Finn? What do you like about me?" You ask sweetly.

The quarterback scrunches his brows, in thought or confusion you don't know but it isn't long before the lopp sided grin is plastered on his face again.

"Your cool. Not in 'Oh my god i want to be like you' cool but in the... Umm..." He trails off and begins tapping the table with is obnoxiously large hand as he tries to think of the right words. Your smile fades until it's barely noticeable as you gaze forlornly at the struggling boy. Knowing that he can't even think of a word to describe you, makes you want to cry and you dejectedly continue your list. Your mood slightly lifts as you remember the small piece of paper scrunched up in your jean pocket.

_Tina Cohan-Chang_

_Artie Abrams_

_Brittany Pierce_

_Quinn Fabray_

_Sam Evans_

_Santana Lopez _

A slam of a palm to the table makes you jump, startled, and you turn to glare at Finn who is grinning widely at you, his eyes twinkling.

"I know Rach. Your a great singer. And i good kisser... Oh and Dancing! Your just- Wow at dancing!"

You smile at him and thank him for his compliments before crossing the name Finn Hudson off your list. It's going to be a long day.

/

/

/

* * *

**So who could the list be by? **

**Reviews welcomed:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the LONG wait, serious writer's block. Just recently kind of got my muse back.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Glee. But I don't need to tell you that do I;)**

* * *

You really should have expected this. It happens every single day, has since freshman year. You _shouldn't_ be tearing up as the familliar cold red liquid-y substance dribbles down your stunned face and onto your best reindeer knitted sweater. You shouldn't be violently shivering, surpressing in sobs, as you hazily see the culprit laugh and high five his buddy before they continue walking, pushing passed the laughter and snarls that stab into your fragile heart. But you are, you are powerless to stop the tears falling and mixing into the cherry slushy because you honestly thought today would be different; Guess that teaches you to not to trust your gut instinct ever again.

What startles you most though is a huge muscular hand coming to fill your vision as it gently carrasses your cheek, wiping away some of the slushy. You flutter your eyes close at the warm contact and sub consciously lean into the touch. The shock and slight stinging of your eyes melting away in an instant.

"Are you okay?" a deep voice rings out, ceasing you out of your little bubble. Dark chocolate orbs snap back open to meet hazel and you quickly wipe at your eyes, desperate to get rid of the blurriness and get a clear image of _your_ rescuer, your knight in shining armour. ninety nine percent of you hope its the owner of the piece of screwed up paper in your jeans pocket. Blinking rapidly as excitement bubbles up in the pit of your stomach, the anticipation is almost unbarable, you let your eyes re adjust to the light before fixing themselves on..

"Noah?" The boy in question grins cheekily at you, still looking slightly worried. You don't know why. It's not like it's something that has never happened before.

"Man I'm gonna beat up that jerk." speaks up Sam, who was standing beside the tanned boy, smashing his right fist hard against his left palm. You can't help but giggle a little at the small wince that shows on his face as they make contact. He shyly half smiles back at you, blushing furiously before coughing awkwardly, ashamed and embarrassed.

"You and me both dude." Mutters Puck, his eyes full of concern and anger as he gazes at you. It's then, you realize, that his hand is still gently grasping the side of your face and you quickly step back leaving Puck's hand holding nothing but air. He narrows his eyes at the action and tilts his head a little to the right as he studies you, his arm dropping back to his side. Your cheeks redden a little at the intense staring, It's like he is trying to see into your soul, but what he is searching for is a mystery even to you. Sam notices the boy's obvious staring and frustratingly nudges him in the ribs. Hard.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Noah wheezes out grasping his side in pain and whipping his head- You're surprised he didn't get whiplash from the rapid movement- around to glare at the blond who grins sheepishly. Oh if looks could kill, you think giggling a little.

"You were totally eye fucking her."

"Yeah right!"

"You were!"

"Nope."

A hand places itself on your shoulder."We should get you cleaned up." Kurt flicks his hair back from beside you as he watches the two boys banter, amused.

You nod, remembering that you are still covered in slushy and most likely look a mess. "Let's go."

He smiles warmly at you and opens his arm, which you grasp laughing , and the two of you walk off away from the two footballers. The two are to ingrossed in their arguement to even know you've left.

"Just admit you were Puck!"

"Fine so I was! She's my Hot Jewish American Princess, can you blame me?"

You smile at the so Puck-ish comment. You wonder what he will be like in ten years time. If he will mature and settle down, make mini Noah's and teach them how to be bad ass. The thought brings a huge smile to your face and you shake your head, images of little Puckermans, sporting mohawks, running around playing tricks and getting on everyone's nerves. You do know one thing though; you wouldn't change him for the world.

"No.. I really can't."

Your jaw drops to the ground. Sam? The letter? Him? Did he really jus- No he couldn't of. It was Noah, it had to have been. Or Finn. Maybe Jesse magically appeared and it was him who said it. _Oh_ Jesse.. You remind yourself to write his name down on the list once you get to Glee, but would there be any need... Nope, you must of imagined it. You know you did. There is no way those words were uttered from Sam Evans's mo-

"Looks like you have another admirer Rachel." comments Kurt lightly, waving to Mercedes as the two of you pass by.

So that answers your previous question. Wow.. Sam Evans really said that.

"I wonder what your babies will look like?"

You burst out laughing at the thought, oh you can only imagine.

* * *

_Jessie St James._

_Sam Evans ?_

_Noah Puckerman ?_

"What's with the list smurfette?"

You roll your eyes at the nickname. They were really starting to get old and were rather un imaginative.

"A bit creepy if you ask me."

"Well nobody did ask you Santana!" You whip around and growl at the Latina who has the decency to look a little shocked.

"Yeah well..." she pauses to look at her nails. A habit, you've recently learned from Brittany, she does when she's nervous, scared or stuck for words. You guess it's the latter. "Just stating facts." She finishes with a shrug.

You're taken back by the lack of bite and fierce aggressiveness the Latina usually possesses. Your brown orbs narrow suspiciously, expecting the tanned girl to say something else more.. well insulting and cruel; just more Santana Lopez-y if that's even a word. It should be. You make a mental note to phone up every maker of dictionaries and make it become an official word.

"Will you stop staring at me?" She finally hisses out, her piercing dark chocolate eyes swirling with emotion you've never seen or even thought the Latina was capable of. Lust, Hurt, Longing, sadness... and was that _love_? You don't have time to ponder on the question however, because the girl ducks her head, takes a long deep breath, flips her leg over the other, crosses her arms and looks back up to stare at the front, emotionless and cold. Just like a statue.

You sigh and shake your head at the brunette's confusing antics, accidently catching a certain blue eyed blond's gaze across the room in the process. She shifts her gaze back and forth between the emotionless statue - yes you are capable of coming up with some brilliant nicknames as well, take that Quinn Fabray!- and you before giving you a strained and sort of forced smile. You return it with a full blown Rachel Berry award winning grin, your brows knitting confusedly at the melancholy atmosphere that surrounds Brittany, before turning to face the front feeling lost.

What a weird day.

* * *

**Please leave your comments of how you want this story to go. Need some ideas for the next chapter:)**


End file.
